Star Wars: The Clone Wars
by Silverness
Summary: The 67th Legion, a Legion owned by Jedi Master Cral Polmer, a Master an untold story of what happened to them at the Clone Wars, Order 66 and the Imperial Age. The beginning is kind of dull, but I'll fix it up later
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

The Republic. It was the Order of Peace and the home to the Jedi's. Master Cral Polmer, a Jedi Master, was

about to be apart of the Council, but then Order 66 changed everything. It mostly killed all the Jedi's , but still

Polmer had a few Jedi's he knew out there. Still in his Holorecords, lies the Battles he has fought, but mostly

they are battles of the 67th Legion. Cral knew this and decided to retell it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the "_Phoenix "_ loaded supplies, I Master Cral Polmer, decided to come along. I saw Ace, a good fighter

Pilot, climb into the "_Reloctor_", one of the 4 Capital Ships we were to use. Harper, Rudy and Resse, 3 hardy

Clones, boarded my ship. Harper was just saying, "Are we there yet?" Resse just slapped his head for

hearing that for the Seventh Thousandth time. I saw Dean and Alis, both Generals, in the Freedom. I saw my

favorite Commander, Alis walk up to me saying, "Well we should be ready, General Polmer, you ready yet?"

I nodded and we went inside hoping for a battle to win.

**Well now that everything is loaded, where is everyone going, who is General Alis? It will all come into the next Chapter.**


	2. Mission to Qeri

Mission to Qeri

As the "_Phoenix"_ left first and into hyperspace, Harper went to talk to Rudy. "Look at this Rudy" pointing to a Sonic Grenade. Rudy looked at it and pressed the button.

Harper then yelled and threw it at Rudy, which it blew up. I came in to see Rudy damaged up in his Green armor. I used the force heal to heal his wounds and said,

"thanks". I went to the Bridge were Captian Ver and my Appretice, Fore Asla, a Human Jedi. The Captian then said, "Reaching planet in 10 minutes, get the Clones

ready". I nodded and told Alis to get them ready, i followed him to the Hangar where 10 Gunships laided. Harper, the Troublemaker grabbed his gun and looked at it

strangly. Rudy, the one who i found wounded saw me and smiled under his helmet. Alis went to talk to someone name Firey. I went with a Gunship with Harper and

Rudy. Alis told me, "Stay at a Postion for a base and we will meet you there." I nodded, i never like speaking, but sometimes i have to. Harper looked at me strange

and said, "Hi my name is Harper, what's yours". I said, "Master Jedi Cral" He was shocked and then was silent. The Pilot said, "Were ready for take off". I said, "Take

the ship to the current Cords". He said, "Ok, heading there now". As the other gunships followed, we left the ship and headed to the ground were we would meet

countless droids. I then saw the doors open and Clones moving out. I reached for my Lightsaber and activated it. It was a Green blade and i came to help the other

Clones. Soon we would know if this is was the battle truth, Harper throwing sonic grenades at droids and Rudy shooting at them. It felt like this was the final battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As "_Freedom" _and "_Reloctor" _came out of lightspeed, they prepared their ground troops. Ace said to General Dean on the Com system, "Well General Alis is making his

wave down the system already". Dean then said, "Do you even know him"? Ace just said, "No" Dean then said, "He was part of the Battle of Genosis". "He surivived it

and then became General of this Legion, he was one of the many Clones to return and part of Yoda's Bridgade". Ace was shocked to hear Yoda's name

" Wow he is probably a famous Clone". Dean nodded and said, "Get your Troops ready". Ace then said, "Roger" and left the COM system. Dean went into a Gunship

and then said on the COM to the "_Viper" "you there"? Soon the Commander said, "_taking to much hits, sorry we can't make it:. Dean nodded and then said, "Get this

ship to the Battle now!" The Pilot looked at him and said, "Roger that". After that the Gunships left to the Battle. All Dean's mind was about the "_Viper"_ was it going

to make it to the battle alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The "_Viper"_ was too busy taking care of 4 **Trechson Class ships** which were penetrating they bridge and the engines. "get the Ships back up", said Jeid Knight, Dot

Wush. The Commander Clone said, "It taking to many hits"! Wush then saw one of the 4 ships called the "_Iron Hand"_ hit the bridge. Wush said, "Agh!!!!!!!!!!!!" and

that left the "_Viper"_ to it's doom as it exploded with a Jedi Knight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Alis's Troopers made it down to the Planet's surface, I greeted him and he unloaded supplies and stuff for the base. "Make the Communications right there and the

Main Power grid there". I decided to go to the Base and saw thousands of Clones working and busy grabbing supplies. Alis saw me and said, "I will be leading a strike

force to the Factory. I nodded and he left, which was the Last thing i ever heard from Alis again. I walked into my bunk to medidate, but i saw Harper bump and i used

the force to push him out of the way. Harper then got mad saying, "What was that for!" I ignored him and regain to medidate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Troopers of Dean moved into the base and went to the posts, Resse went with Dean to the post to have a lookat view." Dean then heard that Alis was making a

Strike Team to attack the Factory. Dean got all furious that he will die there. He then waitied after a long time. Then he thought _I think he is going to die there_.

**Now that the 3 Ships made their Gunships to Qeri and established a base there they hope for the best, but the "Viper" and Wush was pretty bad. Also Introducing The new Trechson Class Ship which is a new Ship Cruiser for the Droids. Also will Alis Survive? More Clones, Jedi's and other Baddies are coming up in this next Chapter. Also please Review and vote if you like this Story or not.**


	3. Factory Attack

Factory Attack

As Alis lead 20 Clone Troopers to the Factory one said, "Sir, there are to many droids there". Alis not paying attention said, "Fire at them!" Firey, which was part

of the squad, fired, but didn't fell like it. Alis hit him on the back and he fell uncousious, a Clone picked him up and left the battle. Alis mad with rage decided to attack

every Clone, soon the Clones didn't like it and charged at the droids so they can get away from Alis's rage. over 15 Clones were killed and Alis still alive was hitting

every Clone and Droid he could see. As they were surronded, a Droid named Highjaker hit Alis's Body and he fell down, now the Clones attacking Highjacker,

were killing him, but then a Droid named Max shot all 3 of them. Alis looked up to see the Droid, and said his final words, "You will pay from the Republic". Highjacker

grabbing a Vibroblade put in inside Ali's stomach and he died on the ground. Soon someone came out of the shadow's. Highjacker and Max left which gave the Droids

an oppotunaty to kill someone. Soon the figure grabbed his Lightsaber and is glowed a Crimson color, in the end all the droids were killed showing that it was Darth

Cyclone. "My Master the Droids are finished" speaking to someone behind him. "Good we shall bring our reinforcments of Dark Sith Troopers", said the Voice. Coming

out of the Shadow's was Darth Heng, a Famous Sith Master. He looked to see Alis's body and he kicked it as it rolled down the cliff. "It is time for both sides to end".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Jedi Knight, Dot Wush came out of the Gunship, he and his fellow Clones saw they were near the battlesite. Wush then said, "Commander Kel, get those

Turrets ready". The Clone in a Red Elite suit nodded and Wush then activated his Lightsaber which was a Violet color. He had more than 15 Clones with him that were

Elites. Kel then said, "It's ready, General Wush." Wush then said, "Get me contacted with the Jedi Council". Kel Nodded and came back with a Holopad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Jedi Council, had the best Jedi. Master Yoda, the Best Jedi of them all was having a meeting with the council till he had got the message. "Master Yoda, I need

Reinforcments, bring some Jedi's and Clones". Soon Master Hav Sholme said, "I will go to the Planet and take my Appretice." Another Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi said,

"I shall go as well". Yoda said, "Go there you will, I shall meet you there I will." Soon Both Hav and Obi-Wan started talking, "Well Obi-Wan seems as me and you are

going". Obi-Wan nodded and left to his Starfighter. Hav grabbed his Appretice, Padawan Jec Toven, and went to the "_Holdout". _His Padawan said, "Where are we

going Master"? Hav said, "Were going on a mission to Qeri". Soon as they boarded, Obi-Wan came by boarding as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I haven't heard from Fore Asla, she was on a Mission to find Alis. I then decided to go check, i took Rudy and Harper along. On the way i saw a Clone and Firey. Both

were not hurt, but the Clone saw me and said,"Alis is dead". I said, "What happened to my Padawan"? Then Firey spoke, "She came by and said she was going to get

the one who killed him". Soon we ran and i was shocked and saddened to see Clones laying on the ground and other droids, and Fresh new ones dead. Soon i saw a

body near the cliff and saw it was Fore. "No, No it can't be", I said out with burst. She spoke something, "Darth- and then her head felt pale and her body cold now.

Now that my Padawan was killed i carried her back to the Camp. Rudy saddened and Harper finally saddened for my Padawan's death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dot Wush's Elite Clones were to busy waiting for a reply, Kel came to Wush and reported that only 2 Clones came back. Wush apporached them and they said,

"2 Dark Jedi's killed our other 3 Clones". Wush then heard ingnited Lightsaber's and saw the Dark Jedi kill the Clones he was talking to. "Hello Jedi". Soon the turrets

were firing at them which Darth Cyclone defended his master. Darth Heng, attacked with his two Crimson Blades at Wush which had his Violet Lightsaber ingited.

While the fight the _"Holdout" _arrived and Obi-Wan Kenobi came and attacked Cyclone which was unable to defeat him. Heng saw his Padawan dead, got mad and

Sliced Wush's Leg and screamed with pain. Hav then sliced Heng's Head off and his lifeless body fell to the bloody ground. Soon a **Weri Class Destroyer **attacked

the _"Holdout". Soon Gunships landed_ and Clones were unboarding. Obi-Wan was glad to see Wush was alive after his ship exploded. Soon i arrived carrying my

Padawan in my back. Obi-Wan saw me and was saddened and said to me, "She was a good Youngling". Hav also saddened and his Padawan, Jec, saw Fore cried,

"Why did you kill my Love!" Hav holded his Padawan and also cried. I told one of the Clones to put her in the Morgue. I soon said, "The battle has raged with Sith

Troopers and Droids." Soon they saw Cyclone's body go up in the air and disapear. "Lets go", said Jec.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As the battled raged one of the Sith troopers, named Ordo, named after his Father, Canderous Ordo, he remembered that his Father survived for over ego's and

ego's. As his Comarades were attacking he gave one a DC-17 blaster and couldn't beileve this was part of his Father's Blaster's. Ordo tried to grab it, but was shot

in the arm and yelled with raged. "Aghrghg!!!!!!!!" and he hit his Comarade and blood seeped out of his torso and he died holding his Father's Blaster. Grabbing

it back his Comrades decided not to bother with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Jec and 2 of his Clones saw Droids and went right for them, but then Highjacker again hit the Jedi and a Clone named, Dice, Grabbed his Lightsaber and sliced

Highjacker's Arm off which he ran off. The Clone picked up Jec's Hand and gave him his Blue Lightsaber back. Still walking he was glad he had good friends.

**What will happen next? Who is Highjacker and Max? Who is Cyclone? All those anwsers will come in the next Chapter. Also meet new Charaters: Obi-Wan Kenobi- Jedi Master and Council Member**

**Hav Sholme- Jedi Master and Council Member**

**Jec Toven- Padawan of Hav Sholme**

**Dice- Jec's Loyal Commander Cloe**

**Kel- Wush's Commanding Clone**

**Cyclone- Later to be General Grevious**

**Heng- Cyclone's Former Master**

**Also Republic Commando I is coming up! **


	4. Clone Cavalary

Clone Calavary

As Dean and Resse then decided it was time for some pay back, they told Harper, and Rudy to sabatage the Factory. They said, "Ok", and left on a Gunship. Still I

back with Master Kenobi, Hav, Wush and Jec. Soon we came back to the Outpost and got ready for a Calavary. Jec, you will lead the First Wave. Jec said, "Ok". As

Jec left, Wush said, "I will lead the Second wave with Hav and Kenobi and you will lead Wave 3". I nodded and we all got ready for the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As all 4 of the ships, the_ "Freedom", the "Holdout", the "Reloctor and the "Phoenix"_ all were attacking the **4 Trechson Cruisers, but the "Reloctor" took to much and**

**blew up.** The other Ships saw it fall to the Planet, but they countiuned, but started to increase the firepower. Knowing that Ace was onboard everyone started

to get mad and all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As The Jedi's saw the "_Reloctor"_ fall down near the Battle, they knew they lost Clones, but they also lost Ace. Jec activated his Blue Lightsaber and told his Clones,

"It's time for the fight". Everyone saw "Yeah!" and the Wave went to the battlefield. Jec was blocking blaster bolts while Dice and his Clones were attacking

the Droids. Jec, then fought his way threw everything. Then he saw a Droid named Highjacker and he was hit by the Droid. Dice picked him up and saw that he was

weak. "I need a Medic over here"! Yelled Dice. Soon he saw Hav and Wush's Wave come. Hav saw his fallen Padawan and ran to him. Wush defending them all,

said, "Oh My God!" as he pointed to Draguants. Hav carried Jec to a Bunker Position and Dice's Men followed Jec. "Guard us", yelled Hav. Dice nodded and they fired

Wush deacitbating his Lightsaber looked at Jec's Condition. Kel came into the Bunker position with his men. Dice yelling, "Good to see you again Kel" Kel said, "

Thanks Dice you too". Obi-Wan sensed it and sended AT-TE's out there with him and Rex in one. Rex said, "Clones get ready for Ground assult". Kenobi calm said,

"Follow me". Soon the door open at the Battlefield and they went to the Bunker Position carrying Bacta, to see Jec in a critical Condition. "Here", said Rex handing

then Bacta. Wush said, "Thanks Rex, this will help Jec heal." Wush, Kenobi go attack, i will help my Appretice". They both nodded and Kel and Rex followed them with

their men. They saw the Factory blow up and saw Harper and Rudy come out with Omega Squad. "Good" , said Wush. Soon as both Jedi activated their Lightsaber's

they saw Sith Troopers attack them and the Clones. Droids didn't know what to attack so they stayed out of that and attacked the Clones. "Wush you and Kel

attack the Sith, me and my men will attack the Droids." Wush nodded and sliced Sith Troopers. Kel telling men to go was shot in the arm. "Agh, General I'm hit!" Wush

said, "Keep holding Kel!" Soon a Sith named Ordo saw Wush and fired at him with the Mandalorian Rifle. Wush started blocking, but noticed his Lightsaber knocked

out of his hand and then shot 10 times before falling down. Obi-Wan saw Wush fall down and yelled, "No!" He told Rex to keep blocking. Then he saw someone grab

Wush's Lightsaber and to see the hidden Padawan Qerun Obaka attacking Sith. Kenobi walked to Wush's body which was lifeless. He saw 10 fatal shot into his

stomach. Kenobi saw Qerun blocking and killing Sith crazily. Kenobi brang Wush's body back to the bunker were everyone was shocked. "Wush is..." "Yes Jec, he is

dead". Hav shocked looked at the 10 shots from the stomach. "No way to survive",said Hav. Kenobi heard Rex and Kel drop by saying, "We Won!" Then we saw

Qerun come back with Wush's Lightsaber saying, "It was Ordo, the Son of Canderous Ordo". Kenobi was shocked, "Ordo survived?" Qerun nodded. Qerun said,

"I will lead a Strike force to save some Clones from the "_Reloctor"." We nodded_ and contacted the Jedi Council.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As the Jedi Council Member's were talking a Message came. Yoda said, "It's Master Kenobi". "Yes Master Yoda, Jedi Knight Wush is dead". Everyone was shocked.

"Wush?" "Dead", said Master Windu. "Yoda Qerun is sending a Strike team to the Reloctor to find Clones." Yoda was shocked by the name. "Qerun is alive?"

"Yes Yoda he is alive". Yoda shocked said nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 Gunships were ready as now Jedi Knight Qerun took the Strike team as Harper and Rudy also came and Omega Squad. Qerun busy looking at Wush's Lightsaber

said, "I will make my own after this battle". Rudy to busy moruning over Dot Wush's death was sad. Harper then said aloud, "Two Jedi dead now". Soon Qerun

said, "There it is, the Ship". Everyone saw the ship and Droids go inside. Harper joked, "Haha, Cowardly droids always go into empty ships." Qerun jumped out

Striking every Droid outside. The Clones Followed, Kel now assigned to Qerun said, "Were to now?" Qerun pointed to split up. As we all headed into two directions .

Qerun then thought, _I hope we find Clones in this Dump._

**Poor Wush and Reloctor. Another Jedi struck down. Still the Republic is alive. And new Jedi, like Qerun Obaska. Also new Charaters and also a good chapter of the war coming up in this next Chapter, Lightsaber Clashes, Melee attacks and more in this next Chapter. Also Review!**


	5. Epsiode 1 Ending

Reloctor Rescue

As the Squad looked around, Harper saw a door which said, "Bridge". Qerun used the force to open it and they went inside. Harper said, "It's a dump here". Qerun

saw Clone bodies and saw Ace's Body lieing next to a Commander named Fred. Harper and Rudy picked him up and Qerun used the Force Heal to heal Ace. Ace said,

"Where am I"? Qerun said, "Le-"He felt a something in the Force and 2 Sith came in with Crimson Lightsaber's. "Agh"! Qerun with his Violet Lightsaber battling the sith

said, "Take him away and outta here"! Harper nodded and the Clones left. Qerun fought what ever he could, but then was picked up by the force and thrown out of

the Ship and into the battlegrounds. As Qerun couldn't move, the sith was about to strike when Obi-Wan Kenobi came. "Going so soon"? The Dark Lords attacked

Obi-Wan, Qerun tried to help, but fell down. Kenobi said, "This is where the fun begins"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As The _"Phoenix"_ launched fighters out of the Hangars, Private Eon, a new rookie Ace, said, "Ok Squad get your weapons ready". "Got it Eon"! Soon they were fighting

in their ships. "Incoming Transmission from the Freedom", said one of the troopers. "Eon, help us, we have too many droids attacking our perimeter, we need help"!

Eon said, "Ok" then he and his Squad saw Fighters. Two of his Squad's Fighters were blow out of the sky. Eon too busy firing at the remaining Fighters said, "Ok, lets

go"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jec and his Troopers attacking the Droids that were left on Qeri said, "Dice, get that Turret ready"! Dice said, "Fire"! Soon the turrets fired at the droids. Jec said, "

Well Master, we won"! Hav was busy attacking Droids with his Green Lightsaber said, "Ok, lets cover this postionto evac arrives". Jec nodded. Dice then said, "Sir, 5

Gunship's from the "_Phoenix" are coming". _Jec nodded and they saw Gunship's land. A clone said, "Board the ship please". Dice, the troopers and the 2 Jedi boarded.

"Well Master did i do well"? Hav said, "Yes my Padawan". The Pilot said, "To the Phoenix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obi-Wan finished off one of the Sith, but the other one left. 2 Arc troopers landed to see some more Droids attacking. "Great my Blaster is jamed", sadi one of them.

Obi-Wan jumped punching the droids and Qerun slicing them with his Lightsaber. The ARC troopers also meleeing the droids were saying, "Sir a Gunship has landed".

Obi-Wan saw a small figure and a few Clones. "Master Yoda, a pleaseant to see you". Yoda said, "Greeting General Kenobi, and Obaska". Qerun was shocked.

"Master Yoda"? "Yes my young Knight". Qerun then saw all the droids dead. The 2 ARC's walked up to Yoda saying, "General Yoda, we defeated these Droids". Yoda

was smiling, "Very Good work indeed, go rest Commander Roose, you will". The Commander nodded and left to the base. Kenobi said, "Were leaving"? Yoda said, "

Yes Master Kenobi, Qerun the Lightsaber please"? Qerun handed him the Violet Lightsaber of Dot Wush. Yoda said, "Come we will" and all 3 Jedi went back up to the

"_Phoenix". _I also took the ship with Yoda, but was told to stay on Qeri intill forethere Orders. While i was walking with Clones i thought about things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

As everyone went back to Coruscant, the Jedi and Clones went back home. Jec was busy looking at the Casulaties. "Wow, 345 Clones, 2 Capital Ships, many AT-TE's

and 2 Jedi's". Hav and Obi-Wan went to talk with Master Yoda. Qerun waitied for what would happen next. Yoda came out saying, "the next planet is a Sith Planet".

Qerun said, "Which one"? Yoda said, "Mon Siren". Qerun then said, "What, you mean the factory where Sith Troopers are made and payed for"! Obi-Wan came in

saying, "Almost all the Jedi will go". Qerun said, "Hmmm.... ok". Yoda said, "5 Other Capital Ships will meet us there". Qerun nodded and left. I came out from

Qeri saying, "Glad am I going to the Sith Planet". Hav was confused. Yoda said, "Rest i Must". Everyone left to sleep. Obi-Wan was left there to talk to Hav as i went to

bed.

**Well now that Qeri is under the Republic control another battle is taking place. The Sith. Will the Republic survive this Battle. How many Troopers and Sith are there. Many Baddies and Many Jedi's are coming up in this Great Battle of the Republic. Also Showing you the Ship that will particpate in this next Battle:**

**Phoenix**

**Freedom**

**Renegade**

**Holdout**

**Striker**

**Republic**

**Polmer**

**Yoda**

**Also please review**


	6. Great Jedi Assault

Great Jedi Assault

As everyone of the Capital ships took off, i was in my Office in the _Phoenix_. A Clone came in saying they wanted me on the bridge. I went to the Bridge to see Master Yoda carrying a young boy, i think he was 11. "Master Cral this shall be your new appretice you see". The Young boy walked up to me and said, "Hi Master i am Mads Qeui". I looked at him saying, "Hi, i am Master Polmer pleased to meet you". Obi-Wan was having some game of Rock, paper, scissors with Yoda, I couldn't believe that. Yoda lost.

Yoda said, "Train him you will" and left to the Control Room. Kenobi looked at both me and my new Appretice saying, "Sorry gotta organize the Jedi" and left quickly. I looked at my new Appretice and said, "Well i got an extra Lightsaber Crystal, you can have it and use it for your Lightsaber". He cheered and we headed back to my Quarters.

As he finished constructing his Lightsaber, which was a Yellow blade, he said, "Master we have been assigned to the battle of Mon Siren". As the ships made it to the orbit on Mon Siren, Sith Fighters attacked the ships. I saw Ace lunched fowards and got back up. Mads looked to see the Clones walking towards the Hangar. I and my Appretice went to follow them.

As we reached the Hangar, i saw over 100 Jedi there, and many Clone Troopers. Yoda saw us and put us in a Gunship. I saw Master Hav and his Appretice Jec. Mads was talking with Jec about some Jedi Female about the age as them. I just walked silently away from them and talked to Hav.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As i looked to see a Female Jedi, Jec said, "Go get her"! I went and said, "Hi, my name is Mads Qeui". The Jedi looked up and said, "Hi I am Kelly Shine". Soon they both started talking. The next Part was really tough. Mads blushed. Kelly knew what was happening and Kissed him. Jec looking on shocked just stood there quietly.

Soon we landed and Kelly and me were in Love. I had to go with my master. I said, "Bye Kelly". Then she said bye back. Jec still shocked activated his Lightsaber and started to kill Sith Troopers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that everything was coming to plan, me and my Appretice striked at every Sith we saw. Yoda came onto the battlefield and killed mostly all the Sith Troops. Then they saw 5 Sith. One was a Cyborg. As i Clashed with him followed by OBi-Wan Kenobi and my Appretice we attacked him. The Cyborg said, "Well, Well if it isn't General Kenobi". Obi-Wan Froze to see it was Darth Cyclone.

I was also surprised. I still countiuned to battle. 3 of the 5 Sith were killed leaving Cyclone and a man named Count Dooku. The Count killed 14 Jedi already. Cyclone was busy attacking us when Yoda sliced off his arms and he was left there. Dooku escaped on a **Writh Class Destroyer**, one of the newest models of the Sith Army. As we stood there, only 34 of the 100 who came still alive looking at the other bodies. Mads was looking for someone named Kelly. Hav found Jec alive near rubble. MAds found Kelly and picked her up. She was alive. Yoda came up to Obi-Wan saying, "Who will fight Cyclone"? Then they did Rock Paper Scissors, again and Obi-Wan won.

Yoda had to do something he hated, drink at the Bar. Yoda left grumbling about his loss. I looked up to see the battle still up there. I walked up to a Clone Saying, "How many Venator's are still out there"? The Clone Anwsered, "Only 4 on the 8 my friend. As i look up to think from the force the ships were, _the Phoenix, Yoda, Freedom, Holdout_. The Rest were destroyed. As everyone rested, i Trained my Appretice my custom Forms, called the Kilo Form. He got used to it and started to become a great Jedi Knight. Soon as you knew it the battle was over, the Sith were taking Prisoner to Kessel. A few of them made a Rebellion called the Galatic Sith. The leader was a powerful Sith lord named Darth Ton. Ordo was alive and escaped with his Comrades to join the Alliance. Yoda then said, "We must destroy that Alliance we must". Master Hav said, "Um..... who invited 10 **Trechson Class Cruisers **to land in Coruscant"? Yoda became Awe. "Oh my God its the Droid army run"! Kenobi felt it and heard Blaster fire come from the Jedi Temple. A clone barged in saying, "Jedi were under attack, someone destroy those Cruisers"! As we had only 4 Venator Destroyers and 3 Accamalotors and 10 Fighter Squads, i went into one with other Jedi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon as we left off Kenobi said, "All Squads report".

"Red Wing standing by", said Master Cera

"Blue Wing standing by", said Knight Gifo

"Green Wing standing by", said my Appretice.

"Yellow Wing standing by", I said.

"Gold Wing standing by", said Yoda with a smile.

Kenobi, in charge of Black Wing said, "All squads attack those ships". Soon we all were fighting the ships. Blue Leader was taking too much damage i Had to save him. "Thanks Yellow Leader"! Soon we knew that this was the Battle for Coruscant.

**Well know that this has happened, also new Charaters, but a Battle has erupted on Coruscant, and love is in for Kelly and Mads. Also you will get to see Count Dooku, and Darth Cyclone, which is now know as General Greivous. Also i Think this story is getting better and better. Find out what happens in Chapter 7-8.**


	7. Battle of the Jedi I

Battle of the Jedi I

As the Camp on Mon Siren, over 256 Clones were there and 14 Jedi. The _Phoenix, Holdout, Yoda, _and _Freedom_ were still battling the Sith Ships. Harper was busy cleaning his Blaster, Rudy was up on the _Phoenix_ bringing Supplies and Troopers down to Mon Siren. Jec told his men to come and find the camp. He had a Platoon, 50 Troopers, 1 AT-TE and 2 Recon Bikes. His Platoon went into the AT-TE and said, "Well Master, i got duties calls". His Master nodded and then the camp was under fire by Sith Troopers. Obi-Wan said, "Attack"! Jedi, Clones and others were firing at the Sith.

A Sith came out and said, "Greetings" as he sliced a Jedi in half. Hav, Obi-Wan and me decided to attack him.

He had a Crimson blade, Hav had a Green Blade, I had a Green Blade and Obi-Wan had a Blue Blade. We attacked, clashed and used our force powers.

Obi-Wan said, "Dooku, stop, you were once a Jedi, don't do this"!

Dooku then said, "Never"! and cut off my hands.

"Agh"! as i screamed. Obi-Wan cut off his cape and missed, but Dooku fell off the cliff. OBi-Wan saluted Dooku as he fell into the pit. Hav picked me up and Obi-Wan saw the _Holdout_ blow up.

"Agh, we need to find this camp now"! Obi-Wan yelled. He got his Elite troopers and Rex and took 2 Gunships.

I went to lay down thinking and using the force to look at what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jec's AT-TE was under fire by Sith Troopers, Dice said, "alright men once were out, fire at them or melee them". His Troopers said, "Roger Commander Dice"! Jec said, "Dice, get ready to lanuch". Dice said, "Ok, General".

As Jec counted down, "5........4........3.........2........1" Then the doors opened and Dice and the Troopers went out yelling. Jec got out and activated his Blue Lightsaber and blocked blaster bolts. Dice was saying, "Charge"! and hit sith Troopers, Ordo saw him, Jec saw Ordo. "Dice, move out"! Dice looked behind and moved, Ordo killed his Comarade. Ordo saw Jec and used Rapid fire. Jec's Lightsaber was knocked out of his hand, Dice saw that and atatcked Ordo. "Men help me"! Clones shot and killed the rest of the Sith Troopers, only 5 remained. 4 Clones and Dice grabbed Ordo and put him the wall. Dice handed the gun to Jec. Jec grabbed his Lightsaber and said, "Thanks, Dice". Dice said, "No problem for a General". Jec looked at the Gun marking saying, _Canderous Ordo_. Jec said, "Wow, Madalore's Gun"! Dice punched Ordo in the stomach, Ordo was bleeding blood and yelling, "You will pay for this"!

Jec contacted his Master, "Master, I have completed my Mission". His master said, "Ok, there is a Sith Temple, regroup there". Jec nodded and said to Dice.

"Dice, take out the Recon Bikes, and Dice follow me". Dice said, "Where to"? Jec said, "A Sith Temple".

Dice said nevorusly, "Ok".Jec noticed that Dice was scared becuase of the powerful sith.

Jec thought_ I hope we win this battle_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the _Phoenix_ was attacking 1 of the last Sith Cruisers, Rudy said, "Great more Sith Parties" as Sith came out of the Transports.

Rudy was attacking hard, but the sith were attacking with force. A Jedi, which was Qerun and Mads, attacked them. Qerun with a Violet Blade and Mads with a Yellow Blade. The Sith were screaming. Rudy and the other Clones took off their helmets saying, "Thanks"! Qerun was a Jedi Knight and Mads a Padawan, my Padawan. Qerun was teaching him a little bit about Forms. Then 4 Transports arrived with a Sith by the name of Darth Dragon, the Sith saw the 2 Jedi and attacked them, leaving the Clones with Sith Troopers. Mads was fighting so hard, he fell down and was almost decapitated, but Qerun blocked that. Soon it was Qerun's and Dragon's fight leaving poor Mads on the ground wounded, but blocking blaster bolts, Rudy and the Clones protected Mads from Blaster Fire as well. Qerun said, "Lets get this party started".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Clones got ready to block the Sith Troopers, the Jedi took gunships to the Sith Temple. Obi-Wan boarded saying to Hav, "I heard from Mads that there is a Sith Lord up on the _Phoenix"._ Hav nodded and said, "Jec is meeting us there already". Obi-Wan saw Mace Windu come in with them followed by Yoda. "Hello, Mace, said Obi-Wan. Mace said, "Greetings, Kenobi". Yoda nodded, "Commander Fox, get the troopers ready you will". A Clone in Violet Elite Armor said, "Got it Master Yoda"! The ship took off with the Violet Elite Troopers and Green Elite. Fox, the Commander of the Violet Elite Troopers said, "Alright men, as we land get cover". The Troopers said, "Ok, General Fox". As the Jedi, Clones were talking to each other, the Gunship landed, and Fox said, "Go,Go, Go"! and everyone jumped from the Gunship. Mace Windu saw Jec and Dice waiting for them near by. Fox went inside the Temple to check if it was covered. Soon there was Blaster fire and screams. Yoda and Mace went inside to see Sith Appretice dead, and half of Fox's Elite Troopers dead. Fox said, "Well lets cover here". Mace Windu nodded, "Yes Fox, we are staying here till the Sith arrive". Yoda said, "Perhaps not the Sith will arrive, but somewhere else....... then Lightsabers activated, Crimson ones. 5 Sith Lords were there. General Grevious and Dooku were 2 of the 5. "Ah , General Kenobi....." as Grevious attacked Obi-Wan. Dooku attacked Yoda, one of them attacked Mace, one attacked Jec and the other one Hav. The Sith Elite were battling the Clone Elites. It all came down to this battle Sith Vs Republic. Yoda then felt the Sith Ships leave and head to another place with Sith trooper, sith and Dark Jedi. Yoda said, "Dooku this is your Last chance". Dooku just smiled. Yoda then knew that this was the battle for death.

**Well then, the Sith and the Jedi are battling each other with Lightsaber vs Lightsaber and Blaster vs Blaster Combat. Who will win? Mace or the Sith? Yoda or Dooku? Kenobi or Grevious? Qerun or Dragon? or whatever. Keep reading and wait for updates becuase it isn't over yet. I added a few Sith names so like Darth Dragon, is a Sith Lord that is second in command of the Sith Empire.**


	8. Battle of the Jedi II

Battle of the Jedi II

As the Jedi and Sith were attacking, Mace Windu was raising the score as he killed the Sith Victim. He hit the body to see if it was dead. Yoda was raising it also, but hasn't killed his victim, Dooku. Obi-Wan was in a heated battle attacking Grevious, and Jec was having the fight of his live by attacking one of the Sith Lords. Then a Transmission came from the _Phoenix. "We_ can't hold on long", said the Officer. Soon there was an explosion. "What about my Padawan and Qerun"? I asked. "They been taking captive to the _Captive_, oh god agh!" Soon the Transmission was gone. "Mace, get Fox and his Elite Troopers up there with Dice's backup", I said. Mace nodded and went back into the gunship. Jec killed his victim and started killing the sith Troopers. Hav finished his and waitied for Obi-Wan and Yoda to finish. Somehow, a Republic Ship, the _Holdout_ fell out of the sky and came crashing down into the temple. We moved outta the way leaving the 2 sith to leave the battle. Yoda and Obi-Wan deactivated their Lightsabers looking at the destroyed Venator-Class Destroyer. "Open we must", said Yoda as the door flung open. We went in to check the ship, i hope we find Clones alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the _Phoenix saw the Holdout_ fall out of the sky, the remaining Clones were in a Armory and a Control Room. Eon was there and Rudy busy reloading their weapons. Rudy said, "Ok, guys it's time for our last time". Eon nodded and looked at the door being sliced. As the Clones raised their Blaster Rifles, the door flung open to see Sith Troopers attacking. The Troopers were attacking at their very best, but only 14 survived the onslaughter. Eon grabbed 7 of the 14 Clones and Rudy the rest, leaving a pile of dead Clones and Sith. Rudy made it to the Bridge, and asked 2 Troopers to lookout the hallways. As Rudy stepped on a dead Officer which squirted blood, he Transmitted a message to the Camp on Mon Siren. The Transmission is recieved by Commander Cody, "Yes,.....Rudy! you're alive, but h....." A bomb exploded near Cody. Rudy said, "No time to explain, bring Troopers and Jedi, the _Phoenix _is under attacked"! Cody nodded, "Ok, but let us finish this battle over here, Sith Troopers have made it to our Camp and have Artillery, we only have one ship to send us Artillery and it's the _Freedom,"_ As Rudy nodded, he heard one of the 2 Clones said, "Sith"! Rudy said, "Gotta go Cody, I got Sith coming". Cody nodded and grabbed his Blaster and the Transmission turned off. Rudy said, "Time for cover"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the other Squad was searching the ruins, they went to check the armory. As the opened it, the Clones saw 10 Clones in their. Eon was glad to see them and grabbed them. "Thank you Captian", said one of them. "Lets head towards the Bridge, Rudy has claimed it as our Command Post". They nodded and ran towards to bridge seeing Sith Troopers attacking Rudy's Squad. The Clones Yelled and hit and blasted the Sith. They didn't know a Squad was in the back they ran and surrendered saying they would help the Republic. Eon went into the Room to see 4 Clones dead on the Ground dead and Officers. Rudy got up and said, "Good to see you Eon". Eon nodded and placed the Clones and setted up a Communications Satelite and a Battle Field Map. Rudy went to the Map to see 5 gunships land in the Hangar with Mace Windu leaing the forces. Rudy yelled, "Yes, get ready for Reinforcments"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As The Camp was under attack, Cody went into a Bunker a said, " Men, ready for our final assault". They nodded as they wore Orange armor. "Charge"! AS the Clones ran out blasting the Sith, AT-TE's helped destroy the newly owned **BattleField Tanks**. As Cody saw an AT-TE his men ran into it and took cover. A Clone walked up to him saying, "Master Jec and Obi-Wan are coming". Soon they heard Lightsaber hums to see Jec and Obi-Wan destroying the tanks. "Good, now we can take the traitor". As Cody and his men ran outside to see a Sith Trooper blasting the jedi with rapid fire shots. Cody shot his hand and the Sith Trooper yelled bleeding. Cody grabbed him saying, "Well, Well our Traitor which escaped, Ordo". Ordo looked at them madly saying, "You won't se the last of me and left". Cody still grabbing something heavy said, "Cloaking device". Kenobi walked up to Cody saying, "Get more Clones over here, tell Walon Vau to send more troopers. Cody nodded and left. "I hope this war is over".

**Well back to updating, What did Ordo say by being back? How will the Crew of the _Phoenix _survive? Will Reinfocments arrive? Who is Walon Vau? All these Questions will come at the next Chapter.**


	9. A Jedi Lost

A Jedi Lost

As Mace Windu landed down, Fox and his Troopers attacked the Sith troopers. Dice came by him saying, "The Droids took Coruscant"! Mace Windu looked at him and said, "Damn, we need to resecure it"! Soon Fox came to them after the fight. "Sir, Walon Vau has brang 2 new Republic Star Destroyers". Mace saw 10 Republic ships come and attack the others. Mace went down the hallway with the Troopers, saying, "Find the Clones and secure them". Fox took the left and Mace and Dice the right. Mace thought _Hm......hope we recapture coruscant_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the ships came in the _Hope_ started attacking and sending metal, and supplies down to Mon Siren. Walon Vau, walking around the ship said, "Well, send out our 6 Fighter Squadrons". The Officer nodded and said, "Deploy all fighters". Vau grabbed his Black Mandalorian armor which was Katarn. He grabbed Dike, a Commander and took a Gunship. "Dike, we need to make it to the Camp so we can make the city". Dike then said, "Sir Vau, the Jedi are seeking to help destroy the Droids on Coruscant". Vau looked at him weird. "Coruscant"? "Attacked"? Dike said, "Yes, but first we need to save everyone here". Vau nodded and grabbed his Mandalorian Ripper and jumped out into the Camp grounds. Vau saw Cody and walked up to him saying, "Hello Cody". Cody turned around saying, "Hi Vau, your ships have arrived i see and supplies for a city. Cody grabbed a Republic Banner saying, "All Hail, the Captial Yoda"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Fighter Squads came out. Obi-Wan, Jec and Hav took a Wing and attacked the ships. "Jec, watch your Wing"! Jec turned around and turned around untill the Sith Fighter blew up. Ordo, came out of the hangar of his ship with a Mandalorian Baslik. "Hello, Hello, welcome to the Mandalorian Wars", as he joked around. Obi-Wan got mad and started a Dogfight. Hav saw them and said, "Hope Obi-Wan wins".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the _Phoenix _crew was still alive in the Bridge, some were in the Manitenice room, which was on fire. One said, "Get us out of here"! There was a sudden knock and Dice and his men came in looking around. "Dice, help"! Dice saw them and grabbed what he can do. "Men, help me get these men". As the men and Dice got all of them out, they ran out of there and as they went out the room blew up into flames. Dice said, "Everyone to the Bridge to save the men"!

Rudy was grabbing dead bodies which were scattered on the floor. Eon placed them like they were sitting down on the ground. One of them looked funny becuase he was like asleep. Eon went to the Entrance to see Mace Windu, Fox and Troopers waiting out there. "General Windu"!, "Great to see you, do we leave"? Windu nodded and told them to follow them. The Troopers, Eon and Rudy grabbed their weapons and walked out. Windu then said, "Um..... Rudy, Eon Coruscant has been Captured". They both looked shock. "What"?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoda, which was somewhere on Mon Siren survived the crash looking around for the camp. He then used the force to guide him through the paths. Yoda then said, "Find it I will". Soon he ran fast as he sensed Creatures coming out of nowhere and Yoda said, "This shall be bad this will".

**What will happen next? The Droids took Coruscant, one of the major parts of the Republic. How could they have captured Coruscant? Walon Vau has sended reinforcments and a City called Yoda is being builted. All these question will happen in the next Chapter.**


	10. Coruscant Attack I

Coruscant Attack

In the Jedi Temple, Asaajj Ventress and her loyal droids entered killing the 2 guards blocking the entrance. "Now the Jedi Temple", said Ventress. A droid walked up to her saying, "Madam, the volt is locked shut". Ventress looked at the door and activated her lightsbers. "Leave that to me", she snicked. As she then sliced the door open, Jedi were activating their lightsabers one by one. The droids started to attack. One of the Jedi, Master Shaak Ti, was busy training younglings when it happened. "Get inside Younglings", as she put them in a closet. Ti grabbed her lightsaber going into the battle. Later Ventress and the Droids sat down on the corpses. "Well, another victory for the droids", said Ventress. She saw Shaak Ti, crawling weakly for her Lightsaber. She used the Force Choke and said, "What a pity, a nice women going to die". Soon she pushed her to the wall which they heard her bones crack. "Lets go, Count Dooku is waiting for us".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mon Siren was taken by the Republic, the Sith departed. Mace Windu landed near the City saying, "Get the Ships ready, we need to get back Coruscant"! Walon Vau, which was right next to him said, "Ok, 2 Ships will go check the perimeter". Yoda then jumped out of the trees with his game face on. "Hello everyone", he said. Yoda then saw them all ready for another battle. "Ah, you seek Coruscant, it is under controled by Droids now". Everyone, execpt me got on a gunship. "Good luck", I told them. Everyone left as i sat down, as i fell into deep sleep.

**Sorry if this is short, I need to wake up tommorrow for Thanksgiving, so just remind you. Will Shaak Ti survive? What will happen next? And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	11. Coruscant Attack II

**Gladly we have some reviews, forgot to post them:**

WizardJedi: Hm...different... ... ...but exciting. It's different yet keeps with the familiar Star Wars universe. Keep up the good work and hope to see another chapter soon, I do, hm?

Livethir: I know its only the prologue, but just for future reference - when referring to more then one Jedi, you still say Jedi. You don't sat jedi's. We will be able to tell if you are referring to more then one Jedi by the way the sentence is written. Also, the second part of the prologue is written in a way that is somewhat confusing. But hey, all I'm doing is nitpicking. I will be able to see if this is a good story when I read more of it. Keep up the good work!

Coruscant Attack II

As the ships prepared for an assault, Mace Windu looked outside from the _Crawout _bridge. Walon Vau, which was sitting next to him in his Katarn amror said, "Well General we better be off so we can help the forces on Coruscant". Mace which was still thinking said, "I just can't beileve the Jedi there couldn't hold back the droids". Vau thought about that and said, "Well you never know". Mace just stood up and nodded. "Just hope we resecure Coruscant", said Mace. Vau nodded and walked away to talk about the attack. Mace walked off the bridge to the lower decks to see if he can find Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was busy up in the Cantina with Rex and Cody talking about the war. "Well Cody just gather the Elite Orange Squad and take them down to the planet", said Obi-Wan. Cody just looked at Kenobi. Rex who was quiet left so he can get the troops ready for the first wave. "General Skywalker will get that Command Post right General Kenobi", said Cody. Kenobi got up saying, "Better go to the hangar to organize the troops". Cody nodded and stayed at the Cantina. Not knowing what will happen next, Cody was hit by a blaster rifle and fell down on the floor fainting or knocked out. Kenobi grabbed his Lightsaber to start the fight that was happening. "What is wrong with these people", said Obi-Wan slicing a man in half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ventress sat down in the Jedi Council chamber, Count Dooku called. "Ventress I have secured one of the last cities of the Republic, soon we shall rule the galaxy" , said Dooku over the comlink. Ventress said, "Execellent work Master, has our new Appretice captured that city yet"? Dooku just looked at Ventress. "What"?! Ventress then realized that the new Sith, that was to be transported to the Jedi Temple, was shot down. "Gather Troops Master, I fear that the transport was shot down". Dooku then was puzzled and said, "By who"? Ventress then went to look at the dead body of Shaak Ti, but it wasn't there. "Shaak Ti", anwsered Ventress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Shaak Ti was walking, weakly around the city of Turst, she gathered Jedi and Civilians to help. "Master Ti, we need supplies, did you secure a Comlink"? asked Luminara. Ti nodded and waitied for the com channel to pick up. A civilian named Rahm kota said, "Look Droids"! The Jedi turned around to see them, and some Sith. The Sith saw them and said, "Take them, dead or alive". The droids started firing. The Jedi were blocking while the Civlians were using what weapons they had. Kota was shooting every droid like it was a piece of cake. Then a Droid hit one of the 4 Jedi there. Luminara fled the scene and took a few Civlians so they can reinforce when ever they were in trouble. Shaak Ti engage in a duel aganist the Sith and was to choked and fell. The Sith kicked her body aside. Then he took the 2 Jedi, and what ever Civlians that were alive. Rahm Kota saw Ti lying on the ground. Kota then used what ever force he had, or what he didn't know and grabbed the Lightsaber. "Hehe, that should teach them", said Kota under his breath. While they left, Luminara came back to grab Shaak Ti and took her to their camp inside the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the ships reached Coruscant, the _Iron Hand _was looking at the first ship that came, the _Crawout. _General Grevious was looking on with some Droid pilot and Nemodians. "Sir, we picked up Republic Transports and fighters in the sector", said a pilot. Grevious said, "Blow them away". The droid pilot nodded and hit a Droid accidently and its head broke off, the body was rolling away from the bridge quickly. Grevious walked off the bridge and down the hallways. "Hehe.....Count Dooku will be proud off me for getting rid of the Republic is this space once and for all". Grevious walked into the hangar and saw a Droid climbing into his ship. "Hey, get out of my ship"! yelled Grevious. The Droid was scared it killed itself. Grevious looked at the body and smirked. As he got in some droids got into Tri-Fighters. "Time for a Assualt men", said Grevious on the ship COM system.

**Well that felt entertaining. The Battle has begun. Shaak Ti is injured, but were is she going to. Where will the 2 Jedi, and the civlians go? Who is Rahm Kota? and what will happen next in this 4 to 5 chapter battle. Every question will be anwsered in the next chapter. Also Review and look at the polls.**


	12. Coruscant Attack III

Coruscant Attack III

As Shaak Ti woke up, she saw Luminara healing her to good health again. "Where am I"? she asked. Luminara said, "To our hideout". One of the Civlians said, "Ships have landed." as he pointed to 2 gunships let out Clones, Jedi and others. Everyone ran to them saying come over here. Master Windu was with them saying," What happened"? One of the civilians said, " Shaak Ti was injured in battle, 1 Jedi has been captured and the Jedi temple is filled with corpses of Jedi. Windu nodded at clones as they let one of the accumalators land. "General, the ship is ready to drop off, AT-TE's, Gunships and troopers." "Thank you Commander Kel, that will be all", said Windu. Kel saluted him and let to talk with other clones. Windu said, "Luminara come, clones cover Shaak Ti and the rest of you grab body armor." Everyone said, "Yes sir"! A jedi came running from a building. It was Plo Koon, one of the jedi Council members. "Move out, droids"! he yelled. Some Battle Droids came and said, "Uh, Oh". Soon clones fired at them. Windu jumped on a gunship with clone troopers. "Luminara, Koon, we will rally up at the Central Command center in the Temple ok", said Windu yelling. They nodded as the gunships took off. This is were the fun begins they thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As every ship started to battle, Sith ships appear. Ordo watches from his ship as they attack the Republic, and Droid ships. "Execellent, prepare the ground troops and tell the elite men to elimanate any Jedi or Sith on the planet", said Ordo with joy as one of the Republic ships blew up. The 2nd Officer said, "Sir, Commander Parkistan reporting for duty". Ordo said, "Grab a Sith Gunship and wait for my signal". The Officer nodded and left him to his business. Ordo turned on the COM system and said, " Admiral Tye have you destroyed the blockade yet"? Tye said, "Almost, but our ship is disabled, we need ground troops w--------BOOM------------" the signal was disabled as the missle blasted through the ship. Ordo nodded sadly, but said, " Countiune this fight".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Walon Vau was trying to hold on to something, but the ship was shaking from the Sith ship that crashed into them. Vau walked on still, but the crew was flying aroun d as the windows broke and everyone was getting killed. Vau got into a vent and said on his comlink, "Liteuanuat Eon, you there"? An Anwser came faintly, " Sir, i have 4 troopers left and we are trapped get out of here we will try to escape ok". Vau turned off the comlink and saw an open air vent and jumped out of the vent and saw that he was in a hangar, but everyone was killed and bodies were everywhere and a ship crashed inside the command center so he might get out. Vau saw 10 figures climb out and said, "Kill him"! Vau grabbed his blasters saying, "Let the fun begin".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eon was in the hallway floor in a room with 4 troopers. They were trying to get out by hitting the door down. Eon was busy looking if the ship would fall, but knew the ship would explode when they felt a thud. "Hurry, break that door down"! 2 of the 4 fell down saying, "Were tired sir and we climbing through that air vent". Eon moved aside as they went inside and moved through the tunnels. The other 2 said, "Almost down". Eon said, "Let me help you with that" as he broke the door down. The troopers smelled something as a green smoke starting coming. "Hurry, thats posionous gas"! Eon looked back once more as he saw 2 figures fall down from the vent. Eon saw a door which said "HANGAR". The troopers typed a code and it opened to see Walon Vau attacking 7 Sith Troopers. "Fire now"! said Eon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rahm Kota was in a cell on Coruscant with a few civlians. Kota waitied for the droids to leave so he can take out the lightsaber. He went to the door and sliced it open. He signaled the civlians to come and get out. As they went they approached the armory and grabbed a few weapons before they got to the Jedi Temple door. Kota sliced the door and his militia went inside and covered the area. Kota felt happy as he was one of the youngest conqueors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Very good, i like the reviews and polls, but i am keeping the polls on till the new year. Seems as the Jedi are trying to take back Coruscant. Eon is helping Vau as they attack Commander Tye's men and Kota is thinking of owning his own militia. Keep on reviewing, and Happy Christmas! I will do 2 more chapters for Harry Potter and Republic Commando, ok.**


	13. Coruscant Attack IV

Coruscant Attack VI

As the CIS conutinued to attack the Republic and Sith ships, General Grevious called on the COM link. "Commander, I have captured the neutral world of Ryloth, the locals ceased fired when they were outnumbered". The Droid commander was confused. "What are you talking about General, I'm busy attacking Coruscant and you're telling me that you captured Ryloth, why don't you tell me advise to destroy the Republic and Sith that are attacking us!" Grevious sighed. "Why don't you board them you dumb droid, thats how you win!" The droid was frightened by the tone of Grevious. "Yes, General", said the commander turning off the COM link. The Officer next to him said," What are our orders?" The Droid Commander sighed. "Board them".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rahm Kota escaped with a few civilians, they reached the Jedi Temple doors. "On my signal", said Kota who was wielding his Lightsaber. The civilians nodded, but a little confused that they were taking orders from a small youngling. "Lets move in!", said Kota. As they opened the doors they saw nobody in the Temple ,but corpses as he thought nobody was there he felt a disturbance in the force. "Watch Out!", said Kota leaping from the dark hooded figure that sliced 2 of his troopers with his lightsaber. The figured chuckled saying, "A youngling, what a pitty I thought i was going to attack soomething good today". The figure clashed lightsabers with Kota, but Kota was the weak one and fell down to the ground. "Now it's time to end your life", said the figure laughing with rage. As Kota thought he was going to die, he heard an explosion. He turned to see 3 gunships landing down with 3 Jedi and Clones. The dark-male Jedi said, "Troopers attack!" The figure stopped laughing and left the scene. All Kota saw left of the figure was the cape and then he fainted to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Walon Vau was fighting off the figures, he saw Eon with 2 of the 4 troopers with him. "Attack!", said Eon killing 2 of the figures. As he killed them, Vau regonized them as Sith Troopers. "They're Sith"! Eon blasted through a few other ones and then the others retreated back to the entrance. Vau put his blasters back into his holster and said to Eon, "Good work Commander". Eon saluted him. "Sir, if you were looking for a ship there is one located in that AT-TE wreckage pointing to 3 AT-TE's on fire. Vau then started to walk down the steps, "Are you coming or not", he asked. Eon and troopers nodded and started to climb down the steps, but not knowing that the CIS ships were boarding there ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ordo saw his chance as a Droid Captial ship closed into the Republic ship they just destroyed or think they did. "Men fire at that Droid ship"! he yelled. The 3rd Officer, Sergant Breach said, "Roger that, firing laser cannon". The Officer pressed the buttons and in a flash the Droid ship blew up into tiny pieces. Ordo laughed with joy. "Execellent, only 2 CIS ships left and 3 Republic ships". As he was saying this, Officer Breach said, "Sir, Parkistan is under attack by Clones in the Hangar bay". Ordo then said, "So....... is this a problem"? Breach hit his head like Ordo was a dumb enough to not know the situation. "yes, the Droids are also bringing a gunship". Ordo froze as he realized the situation. Ordo then started to move for his armor and blaster that was his father's. "Tell 4 Companies to attack the troops and 2 other ones to attack the approaching droid gunship, i want them eliminated so I can finish off the Republic................." Ordo left in a flash into the hallway while Breach, with a few Officers looked at Ordo strangely. "OK, Ordo it will happen", he said as he signaled 2 Officers to gather the companies into battle.

**As the Jedi recapture the Temple, there still is a battle on the ground and space, Walon Vau with Commander Eon have finally found a way out of the ship, but still they must reach Coruscant as quickly as they can, but Ordo has unleashed his Laser Cannon and still the battle is getting pumped up as both droids and clones start to attack the Sith ship, will Ordo kill them or will they kill him and will Coruscant be back into the Republic control. Find out in Chapter 14.**


	14. Coruscant Attack V

Coruscant Attack V

In the destroyed Republic Cruiser, Walon Vau, Eon and a two clones were looking through the wreckage for a ship to take them to Coruscant, but many of them were broken. "When are we going to find a ship!" yelled Eon in the hangar. Walon heard him and just said,"Keep looking, Droids might come to investigate the ship". A trooper replied,"How do you even know that"? Just then out of nowhere someone spoke,"Keep looking for them, ok". Another voice said, "Roger, Roger"! Walon looked at the trooper's location and the trooper just shrugged. Eon was searching his location when he found a unused AT-TE ship. "Hey Guys, I found us a ship", Eon said. As he said that, blaster fire was heard int he Hangar. He heard screams and other noises. Then the fire stopped. Walon Vau came running towards Eon and right behind him was one of the two troopers. "where's the other"? Eon asked Walon. "He died by the droids, so trooper, can you fly this thing"? said Walon. The trooper nodded and jumped into the pilot seat. Walon and Eon stood up grabbing hold of a bar saying, "Punch it!". The ship left and headed for Coruscant. "Finally, were going to get out of this fight and reach the fight to were the action really is", said Eon laying back. Walon nodded still holding the bar. The pilot said something on the intercom,"Were going to die wait noooooooo...............". The COM went dead. Walon ran towards the pilot seat and saw the trooper dead with a hole in his head. Walon threw him in the bak and said, "Hang On Eon, were going to land this thing one way or another".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the CIS gunships reached the damaged Republic ship to look for any survivors. The droid commander recieved another message, "This is Count Dooku, we need two of your six capital ships". The droid commander said, "Well, I got 4 so ok". The droid commander messaged two of the four ships and they left the battle and into hyperspace. "Thank you", said Dooku and the COM link turned off. The droid commander then got an important message. "General sir, he saw one gunship leaving the hangar, but I think we killed the pilot also there was a fight, but some escaped", said the Droid in charge of the boarding party. The commander said, "Ok, that's good just grab their records, plans and anything you can find". The droid then said something else. "Sir, I think this radioactive gas killed them all because we found bodies of Clones grabbing their faces", said the droid. The commander said, "Just contiune with your search". The droid said, "Roger, Roger"! The commander then went into his quarters saying, "This is the worst job in the army because all I get is messages"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Sith ships, Ordo was walking down the hangar steps, wearing his prized amror. He saw the battle all ready happening. Ordo ducked for cover and found some sith troopers firing. "where's Parkistan"? Ordo asked. One sith said, "He was killed in the chest". The other one said, "He's in the front lines". Ordo then jumped out of his hiding place looking for Parkistan and fighting off the Clones. Ordo ducked again and found Parkistan, who was wounded in the chest. "Parkistan are you alright"? Ordo asked him. Parkistan weakly said, "No....but I....know that....you can......do.......it.............." He didn't say anything anymore. Ordo touched his skin. "Cold, just like any dead body", Ordo said. Ordo then yelled to the sith troopers saying, "Let us fight for Glory, and for the Sith, Charge"!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then the sith troopers ran towards the Clones yelling while reinforcments joinied in. This would be a charging blast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the battlefield, Rahm Kota woked up. He wasn't at the Jedi Temple anymore, but in a hospital camp near a Clone base. He saw his Lightsaber nearby and thought about the person in tha cape. As he was thinking, someone came in. It was the dark-male Jedi that had came in to save the day. "Hello there, my name is Mace Windu and I'm glad that your alive Rahm Kota". Kota replied, "Thank you for saving me, but who was the person in the cape"? Windu said, "Well, lets just saw it was person that killed all those poor Jedi and Younglings there". Kota couldn't believe it. The person in the cape was the one that killed his friends, Jedi and many others. Kota said, "Did you kill him"? Windu said in a sad tone, "No, we haven't yet". Kota then said, "Well Master Windu, are we winning the battle here"? Windu then said, "Yes Kota, Yes". As he said that he walked out of the hospital. Kota then thought again about the revenge he would get on the person, but Mace Windu could feel his anger as he started to leave the camp.

**As Walon Vau and Eon got out of the ship and heading towards Coruscant, but crashing down there, the Sith are now charging at the remaining Clones in their hangar. Will Kota get revenge? Will the Sith charge work? and what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter.**


	15. Coruscant Attack VI

Coruscant Attack VI

In Coruscant Space, where the three Republic ships two of them were **Accumulator Class Ships **and the other a **Venator Class Ship**, _The Phoenix, The Hope_, and _The Freedom _were busy trying to finish off the two remaining CIS ships that still remained in orbit, however, three Sith ships, but since the one under Admiral Tye, _The Seperate_ was destroyed by a missle from _The Freedom, _there are now only two Sith ships in orbit. Inside one of the Sith ships, Commander Ordo along with many Sith troopers charge their way at the clone troopers boarding their capital ship.

(**Sith: Ordo)**

"Charge"!, Ordo yelled out as he begun to charge with some of the troops following him. Soon some more troops along with officers ran with him. The clone troopers, some in Red and Blue armor stopped firing for a moment, awed in what they were seeing, but went back to firing. Some of the sith troopers fell, but most of them reached the clones and begun to fire at point-blank range, killing them while other slamed and swung their blasters at them, hoping it would knock them out or kill them. Ordo saw a clone with a Red stripe, looking like he was barking orders. He then aimed at him with his ancestor's famous blaster and fired at the clone, who stood upright for a second before falling to the ground. A few clones in Red and Green armor ran towards him, and started to gasp. One of the clones then yelled out,"Retreat"! Some of the clones obeyed the order, thinking it was their superior commander on the field, but the others stayed to fight. Ordo saw a Sith officer kill a clone trooper that was about to reload. The Sith bashed and fired their weapons at the remaining clones still firing. A few of the Sith, including a officer fell to the ground as the clones fought back. Ordo then fired at two Green clone striped troopers and now, five troopers remained. Those five charged at the Sith, two of them dieing as they tried to reach them. The other three managed to reached the Sith, but was shot back easily. One of them fell to the ground at Ordo and begged him to show mercy. Ordo looked down at him saying,"No mercy... for a clone to board my ship" as he fired his blaster into the clone's helmet, killing him. An Officer (4th Officer) Stover came to Ordo saying,"Sir, the Clones are retreating from the ship, plus the CIS ships look like they are about to be destroyed". "Excellent, I'll be right up to the bridge as soon as I kill off the stragglers", Ordo said as some wounded clones were trying to get out of the ship.

**(Republic: Eon and Vau)**

Walon Vau and Eon looked at the destroyed Republic Accumulator _Phoenix_ as it layed, mostly destroyed as it was boarded by Seperatist droids. "Sad thing to see the ship fall into Seperatist's hands", Vau said. Eon sat down with his rifle saying,"Well most of the plans were destroyed in the blast anyways, so its really not important, besides that Sith ship is coming in to destroy it". Vau sighed and said,"Well lets head to the _Freedom_ and tell them to launch the squadrons out to destroy the defenses on the Sith ship, since the CIS ships are already getting attacked". "Whatever you say", Eon shrugged. Liteunant Eon was a clone trooper, blue striped and was one of Vau's commanding clone troopers. "All I know is that I need to train up a new clone squad...", Eon said sighing. Vau looked at him while they were about to dock to the _Freedom. _"Don't worry Eon, you'll be able to get a squad, after all this is over", Vau replied. Eon nodded as they docked up with the ship.

**(Seperatist/CIS: Droid Commander)**

The CIS commander droid saw that both his ships were being fired by both Republic and Sith ships. "This is not going as planned!" he yelled out. A droid pilot came towards him. "Sir, shields are at 40%, we need to send all our droids and equipment down to the surface, plus we need to board the Republic and Droid ships"! the pilot yelled. The commander looked at the pilot and said whatever he did say into the intercom. Soon the entire ship was on full alert, sending gunships down to the surface and to the ships to board them. "Time to evacuate and head to the ground", the commander said as he went to a lifepod. All the droids soon ran out of the bridge and went towards the lifepods and quickly pressed the buttons to launch them. Since some of them pressed the button to early, some of the lifepods crashed into each other, blowing themselves up. Only five of the twelve managed to actually launch right and headed straight towards the battlefield.

**(Republic: Dice, Jec and the 34th Yellow Legion)**

The battlefield near Coruscant at the city of Turst was mostly done, the rest of Coruscant was almost back in Republic hands. Comamnder Dice and Jedi Padawan Jec Toven were busy on the battlefield leading the 34th Yellow Legion. "Seems good to be taking back Coruscant from the Separistists", Dice said. Jec looked at him and nodded. "Yup, there is only a little bit of ground left, and that would be the main CIS headquarters here", Jec said as the Legion moved in to engage the Seperatist forces in the area. Dice then looked up and said,"Look... gunships are landing down". Jec looked up to where Dice was looking at and said,"I can see... but what is in the gunships"? His answer was answered as a whole company of droids and tanks came out of 3 of 15 gunships landing. The three gunships then came back up and fired at their position. "Get for cover"! Dice yelled as the ships nearly fired got them. Dice got up and wiped all the grime off his armor. "This is becoming to be a city assault battle...", Dice said. Jec got up and said,"Yup, we must hold here at all costs".

**(Sith: Ordo)**

Ordo had finished his business with killing stragglers and watched at the clones retreated back in their AT-TEs. Officer Breach came and saluted to him. "At ease Breach, so how goes the battle"? Ordo asked. Breach stood proudly saying,"Sir, one of the separatist ships is about to be destroyed, the other one is quickly retreating back to a unknown destination". Ordo nodded and then watched as the ship Breach had mentioned blew up out of existence. The other one got out of the field and used its hyperdrive to get out of the battlefield. "That leaves us with the Republic ships to worry about", Ordo said. "Yes, would you like for us to fire at them"? Breach asked. Ordo nodded and said,"Fire".

**(Republic: Vau, Eon and Admiral Bridger)**

Walon Vau and Eon got out of their AT-TE and ran straight towards the bridge. Eon knocked aside some troopers walking down the staircase. "Sorry, bit in a hurry", he yelled at them. The ship suddenly shook and they both looked at each other knowing that the Sith was attacking the ship. When the reached the bridge, Admiral James Bridger was busy yelling orders to turn around and fire at the Sith. "Turn around now, we must not be destroyed by these Sith ships"! he yelled. Vau and Eon caught their breath and looked at Admiral Bridger. James looked at them saying,"Where the hell did you come from Vau, you were supposed to be on the _Freedom"._ "Sorry James, you need to send all fighter squadrons, our ship was damaged beyond repair and now the Sith had destroyed the seperatist fleet", Vau said. Eon nodded. James looked at them and then said,"Launch Squadrons Red, Black, Yellow and Green". He then turned his back towards the bridge saying,"I hope your right, because this fleet is facing against the Sith, and all I got now are two ships". Vau and Eon looked at each other knowing that these two ships were the only things guarding Coruscant from the Sith.

**(Seperatists/CIS: Droid Commander)**

The Droid commander landed somewhere near the HQ and got out with two droid soldiers. "The other lifepods probably landed, lets just get to the HQ and send our army against their army", he said. The droids both nodded and said,"Roger, Roger"! The three then ran down the city streets, where many citizens were yelling and screaming that the end was near. The commander ignored the citizens and headed straight towards the HQ building where the Seperatists were sending orders to the droid commanders and their troops. The commander and his bodyguards entered the HQ and quickly ran to the droid in charge. "Yes, what is it"? he asked. The droid commander then told his story about the ships and his coming down here and his troops he deployed. The senior droid looked at him and then said,"Alright, since your troops landed, I guess I'll send you out there and let you command them, anyways its our largest force out there, the 34th Yellow Legion is trying to keep us out of the Eastern part of Coruscant, destroy them at all costs". The droid commander nodded and walked out with his bodyguards to the where his army was.

**(Republic: Dice, Jec and 34th Yellow Legion)**

Dice and Jec both were yelling out orders to the 34th Yellow Legion as they were suddenly hit by a bunch of tanks and artillery hitting their troops. "Jec, I'm going to go in and help them out, leave the COMs on so you can hear me" as Dice put on his yellow helmet. Jec nodded and Dice jumped down from the walker and ordered some men to follow him into the city streets. Jec looked at the holomap that had been layed in the walker and saw that the Legion was being supressed by a droid force of 6 companies and some tanks and artillery. The Legion was taking heavy damage, but holding its own as its own tanks were firing at the droids. _"We got to hold this part of Coruscant...", he said in his thoughts. _

**Hello! I'm back from a huge hiatus and I'm going to say that I'm back to post up more chapters. Sorry about the super two year delay, but here is Chapter 15 of the Clone Wars, I've decided to add more to it, since I've been out, dont worry about the other stories, they will be posted up. So... with the CIS fleet gone and out of the fight, Vau, Eon and Admiral Bridger now face off with the Sith Fleet... who will win the space fight above Coruscant. Also with the Jedi Temple secured and the Eastern part of Coruscant being defended by Dice and Jec's 34th Yellow Legion, will they hold off against the huge droid army trying to survive? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
